Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) and displays based on light-emitting diodes (LEDs) such as organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) and/or inorganic micro light-emitting diodes (also referred to as micro LEDs or μLEDs) may be used for applications in emerging portable electronics and wearable computers (for example, head mounted displays, head worn displays, wristwatches, wearable watch displays, Virtual Reality displays, Augmented Reality displays, OLED displays, micro LED displays, etc). One consideration in the design of such electronic devices is power savings. Power savings is particularly important for mobile devices, due to the limited power storage capacity. The display may consume a considerable portion of the total power consumption of any electronic device.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.